1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pressure ulcer treatment and, more particularly, to a mattress for relieving pressure ulcers and treating shallow open ulcers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pressure ulcer is typically a localized injury to the skin and/or to the underlying tissue typically resulting from a combination of factors including pressure, shearing forces, friction, and moisture. Although pressure ulcers can normally be prevented and treated if found early, they can be very difficult to prevent in frail, elderly patients, those patients who have suffered severe trauma, and those patients who are confined to a wheelchair due to the lack of mobility/activity and pressure exerted on their skin. The lack of mobility/activity contributes to, if not causes, pressure ulcers because a lack of mobility/activity normally leads to unrelieved pressure on soft tissues overlaying a bony prominence. This unrelieved pressure either reduces or completely obstructs blood flow to the superficial tissue. The most common regions for pressure ulcers include the occiput, shoulder, elbow, sacrum, heel, hip, knee, ankle, ear, as well as the scapula, ischium, and the ball of the foot.
Recent investigations indicate that prolonged pressure exerted on the skin and the lack of mobility/activity leads to compression, tension and shear of the skin and the underlying tissue.
More than one and a half million hospitalized patients develop dermal pressure ulcers each year, which results in a significant increase in hospitalization costs and typically prolongs a patient's stay by 8.2 days.
Thus, a mattress for relieving pressure ulcers solving the aforementioned problems is desired.